


La Notte che non Esiste

by Eugeal



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La notte di Natale è molto solitaria per Rupert Giles, ma un incontro imprevisto cambierà le cose...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Notte che non Esiste

Rupert Giles appoggiò la fronte al vetro della finestra, lasciando vagare lo sguardo sulla scena che vedeva davanti a sè: la solita strada di tutti i giorni, una banale, normalissima strada americana sovrastata da un cielo grigio e coperto. Se non ci fossero state le luci dei festoni natalizi ad illuminare le case, non ci sarebbe stato il minimo indizio per capire che periodo dell'anno fosse. Il clima di Sunnydale non cambiava molto col susseguirsi delle stagioni, era un evento molto raro veder nevicare da quelle parti. E a Giles la neve mancava.  
Con un sospiro si staccò dalla finestra e tornò a sedere sulla poltrona, sorseggiando il the caldo dalla tazza che aveva in mano.  
Il sole era tramontato, ma l'Osservatore non si curò di alzarsi e accendere la luce. Rimase seduto in penombra, continuando a fissare in silenzio il lampeggiare delle luci sulla casa di fronte.  
Quella sera era la vigilia di Natale e lui era completamente solo.  
Buffy e il resto della Scoobie gang erano andati alla festa di Natale del Bronze e lui li aveva lasciati andare senza protestare: non c'erano particolari minacce in agguato quella notte e i vampiri non erano particolarmente attivi ultimamente. La Cacciatrice si meritava una notte di pausa ogni tanto e Giles era stato contento di potergliela concedere.  
Ma allora da cosa dipendeva la malinconia che si sentiva addosso?  
Forse era stanco, si disse, forse la continua tensione della lotta contro le forze del male lo aveva condizionato tanto da rendergli difficile il rilassarsi anche nei momenti in cui avrebbe potuto.  
Joyce Summers lo aveva invitato a pranzo insieme agli amici di Buffy per il giorno dopo, e ne era stato contento, ma qualcosa in fondo alla sua anima lo faceva sentire triste e inquieto.  
Appoggiò la tazza ormai vuota sul tavolino e si guardò intorno: proprio quella mattina Buffy lo aveva rimproverato perchè nella sua casa non c'era nemmeno l'ombra di una decorazione natalizia, ma gli era sembrato inutile metterne. In fondo chi le avrebbe viste?  
Nessuno, a parte Buffy e i suoi amici, sarebbe venuto a trovarlo e anche le visite della Cacciatrice si erano fatte più rare ultimamente: la ragazza stava diventando sempre più forte e indipendente e aveva sempre meno bisogno dei consigli di un Osservatore. Anzi, di un ex Osservatore, si corresse con amarezza. E di un ex bibliotecario, aggiunse con amarezza. Troppi ex.  
Giles si chiese quando la sua vita fosse diventata tanto vuota, senza riuscire a trovare una risposta. Forse lo era sempre stata, ma prima non aveva avuto tanto tempo libero per accorgersene...  
Si alzò di scatto dalla poltrona, cercando di scacciare la nuvola di tristezza che lo stava avvolgendo: iniziava a sentirsi patetico e non voleva abbandonarsi all'autocommiserazione.  
Si infilò il cappotto, prese la borsa delle armi e si avviò alla porta: restare in casa al buio da solo la sera della vigilia di Natale era deprimente. Sarebbe andato a fare un giro al cimitero per assicurarsi che non ci fossero vampiri in giro, poi avrebbe mangiato qualcosa e sarebbe tornato a casa a dormire.

Spike gettò via il mozzicone di sigaretta e incrociò le braccia dietro alla testa, stendendosi sul tetto della cripta, annoiato. Il cielo coperto non permetteva nemmeno di guardare le stelle e non c'erano vampiri o demoni da uccidere in giro.  
Improvvisamente un rumore tra le tombe attirò la sua attenzione e Spike si sporse dal bordo del tetto per vedere chi fosse. Un ghigno divertito si dipinse sul suo volto nel riconoscere Giles: certo, non sarebbe stato divertente come una bella carneficina, ma farlo spaventare un po' sarebbe sempre stato meglio di restare lì a guardare il cielo nuvoloso per tutta la notte.  
Calcolò che l'Osservatore sarebbe passato sotto di lui e si preparò a saltare.

Giles si vide arrivare davanti un'ombra scura che era saltata giù dal tetto di una cripta e balzò indietro con un grido, inciampando su una lapide alle sue spalle e crollando pesantemente a terra.  
Rotolò sullo stomaco in cerca della borsa delle armi, ma si fermò nel riconoscere la voce del vampiro che rideva.  
Si rialzò, seccato e lo guardò con irritazione.  
\- Spike. Non è divertente. -  
\- Certo che lo è, dovresti vedere la faccia che hai fatto! -  
\- Vai al diavolo, Spike. - Disse Giles, allontanandosi di malumore.  
Il vampiro lo seguì e lo fermò afferrandolo per un braccio.  
\- Oh, andiamo Rupert, era solo uno scherzo. Non andartene così. -  
Giles liberò il braccio dalla presa di Spike, ma rimase fermo.  
\- Che vuoi, Spike? Non hai nulla di meglio da fare che infastidire me? -  
\- Vedi, è questo il punto. Mi annoio. E' una serata noiosa, non c'è un vampiro in giro a pagarlo oro, esclusi i presenti ovviamente, non un demone da massacrare, nulla di nulla. Anche il tempo fa schifo. Gli umani sono tutti in casa a festeggiare, tu sei l'unica anima viva che ho visto in giro stasera. A proposito, che diavolo ci fai da queste parti, non dovresti essere anche tu a festeggiare con famiglia e amici? -  
Giles lo guardò senza rispondere, colto alla sprovvista dalla domanda del vampiro e Spike scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Non mi dire?! Anche tu sei solo come un cane?! -  
\- Non sono solo come un cane! E' solo che... -  
\- Nessuno ha trovato il tempo o la voglia di venire a trovarti o di invitarti, giusto? -  
Giles si pentì di essere uscito, Spike parlava in quel modo solo per provocarlo, lo sapeva benissimo, ma un profondo senso di disagio gli fece capire che in fondo il vampiro aveva colto nel segno e che quelle parole erano più vere di quanto non volesse ammettere. E facevano male.  
\- Non sono affari tuoi, Spike. - Ribattè debolmente, girandosi per andarsene.  
Il vampiro lo guardò stupito, non era da Giles arrendersi in quel modo, si era aspettato qualche insulto o minaccia, invece l'Osservatore sembrava quasi abbattuto mentre si allontanava nella notte.  
Si mosse per seguirlo e lo raggiunse dopo pochi passi.  
\- Ehi, Rupert. -  
Giles si fermò e gli rivolse uno sguardo esasperato.  
\- Cosa vuoi ancora, Spike?! -  
\- Visto che a quanto ho capito non hai programmi per la serata, che ne dici di andare a bere qualcosa insieme? -  
Giles lo guardò, stupito.  
\- Non credo che abbiamo gli stessi gusti in fatto di bevande. Non mi interessa il sangue. -  
\- E chi ha parlato di sangue? Solo perchè sono un vampiro non significa che non apprezzi anche altri tipi di drink. -  
\- Perchè dovrei essere interessato ad andare in giro con te? -  
\- Perchè non hai niente di meglio da fare. E nemmeno io. Triste, ma vero. -  
Giles si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro  
\- Scommetto che ti manca la neve. - Disse Spike e l'Osservatore gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo. - Manca anche a me. - Aggiunse il vampiro pacatamente. - Quando ero vivo mi piaceva il Natale. -  
Giles annuì, sorpreso. Era la prima volta che sentiva Spike parlare del suo passato e certamente non lo aveva mai sentito parlare con quel tono leggermente malinconico. Fu quel velo di tristezza tanto insolito nel vampiro che lo fece decidere a seguire Spike fino alla sua cripta.

Il vampiro scoperchiò un sarcofago di pietra, rivelando le bottiglie che vi erano nascoste dentro e ne scelse una per sè, porgendo l'altra a Giles.  
\- Niente bicchieri, mi dispiace. -  
L'Osservatore la prese e lesse l'etichetta.  
\- E' un liquore pregiato, non credevo che si trovasse anche in America... Dove lo hai trovato? No! Ripensandoci preferisco non saperlo. -  
\- Non fare domande se non vuoi conoscere le risposte. - Disse Spike con un sorriso stappando la sua bottiglia e bevendone un lungo sorso.

Giles depose la bottiglia, rendendosi conto all'improvviso di quello che stava facendo. Era davvero tanto disperato da passare la vigilia di Natale ad ubriacarsi con Spike?  
Si. Fu costretto ad ammettere. Lo era.  
Non era ancora ubriaco, ma iniziava a sentirsi piacevolmente rilassato e doveva riconoscere che la compagnia del vampiro era comunque più gradevole della gelida solitudine che lo aspettava a casa.  
\- Spike? - Chiese, fissando distrattamente una parete della tomba. - Com'era ai tuoi tempi? -  
Il vampiro lo fissò con un sorriso ubriaco.  
\- Com'era cosa? -  
\- Tutto. La vita, il Natale. -  
Il sorriso si spense sul volto di Spike e il vampiro sembrò tornare sobrio. Non rispose subito, ma guardò pensieroso l'Osservatore, come se stesse decidendo come rispondergli.  
Scese dal sarcofago su cui era seduto e si avviò verso la porta della cripta, portandosi dietro la bottiglia mezza vuota.  
\- Vieni Rupert, non restiamo dentro una tomba a parlare dei tempi in cui ero vivo. -  
Uscì nella notte e Giles lo seguì.  
Camminarono in silenzio per un po', poi Spike indicò il cielo notturno con un ampio gesto del braccio.  
\- Il mondo è cambiato, Giles. Solo la luna e le stelle sono rimaste le stesse... Ma quello che è sulla terra... in un modo o nell'altro il tempo lo ha alterato. Nulla, o quasi è rimasto come quando ero vivo, me compreso. Di William in me è rimasto ben poco... forse solo i ricordi. -  
L'Osservatore lo guardò in silenzio, timoroso di spezzare con le parole il corso dei ricordi del vampiro, e Spike proseguì.  
\- Il Natale mi piaceva, questo me lo ricordo. Mi piacevano tutte le stupide canzoni, il pranzo con la mia famiglia, quelle inutili decorazioni. Ero così sciocco e pieno di sogni all'epoca... - Si riscosse dai ricordi e lanciò la bottiglia vuota contro una lapide, con rabbia. - Ma chi se ne frega! La vita da vampiro è molto più interessante, eccitante e... -  
\- ...e solitaria. - Concluse Giles.  
Il vampiro lo fissò per qualche istante, poi si lasciò cadere a sedere su una lapide con un sospiro.  
\- Già. - Ammise. - Ma a quanto pare può esserlo anche la vostra, altrimenti non passeresti la notte della Vigilia in un cimitero con un vampiro a bere e a fare discorsi deprimenti... -  
Giles gli rivolse un sorriso triste.  
\- Stranamente per una volta sono d'accordo con te. -  
\- Oh, incredibile, ripetilo, mi piace sentirtelo dire. -  
\- Nemmeno sotto tortura. - Gli rispose Giles con un ghigno divertito. - Questa notte non esiste, chiaro? Io non sono mai stato qui. -  
Spike sorrise, annuendo.  
\- E visto che questa notte non esiste, possiamo anche renderla un po' meno deprimente, no? - Continuò Giles. - Aspettami qui, torno subito. -  
L'Osservatore si allontanò in fretta tra le tombe, seguito dallo sguardo di Spike.  
Il vampiro imprecò sottovoce. Ma come gli era saltato in mente di confidarsi a quel modo con Giles? Un vampiro malvagio come lui che confessava di aver amato il Natale? Eppure doveva ammettere che la compagnia dell'uomo gli aveva fatto piacere. Erano anni, forse secoli che passava la notte di Natale da solo o con vampiri incapaci di comprendere quelle emozioni quasi umane che si agitavano nell'animo di Spike. Era da tanto che non si era concesso di ricordare come era quella notte quando era ancora vivo e non riusciva a capire se quei ricordi gli davano conforto o gli facevano male.  
Si riscosse dai suoi pensieri sentendo Giles che tornava e sorrise ironico guardando l'oggetto che aveva in mano.  
\- Una chitarra? Cosa vuoi farci con quella? -  
Le mani dell'Osservatore si mossero sulle corde dello strumento e Giles iniziò a cantare una canzone natalizia.  
Spike lo guardò sorpreso e fu tentato di alzarsi ed andarsene, poi ripensò a quello che aveva detto Giles poco prima.  
\- Al Diavolo! Tanto questa notte non esiste... - Mormorò il vampiro tra sè, prima di unire la sua voce a quella dell'Osservatore.


End file.
